farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Kuhn FC 3525 F (Farming Simulator 15)
The Kuhn FC 3525 F is a Mower available in Farming Simulator 15. It is designed to be dragged over ripe Grass, which it will turn into Mowed Grass. The FC 3525 F is a mid-range Mower, and is quite versatile. It works well with the Kuhn FC 10030 for extra mowing effectiveness, or with a Loading Wagon for speedy Grass collection. Overview The FC 3525 F is a Mower available in the base game. Underneath the device are several horizontal cutting blades that will only cut ripe Grass. The FC 3525 F is equipped with a Three-point hitch, that can be attached to the rear of any tractor in the game. Some tractors can also attach this device at the front. There is no functional difference between attaching at the front or the back, unless you wish to attach another device at the rear (more on this below). When this Mower is unfolded, lowered and activated, it will automatically destroy any piece of ripe Grass it comes in contact with, leaving that grass in a pile on the ground behind it. As it is dragged across a patch of grass, the FC 3525 F will leave a long trail of cut grass behind it. That trail can then be picked up by a Loading Wagon, or further processed by a Windrower or Tedder. While working, the FC 3525 F enforces a speed limit of 22 km/h. The FC 3525 F's cutting head is standard-sized for mowers, with a working width of 3.5 meters. Unlike the smaller Pottinger Novacat 302 ED, the FC 3525 F cuts directly in front of / behind the tractor, making it easier to maneuver and to figure out where the cutting will take place. This also makes it possible to hitch a Loading Wagon at the rear of the tractor, to collect any mowed Grass trail created by a front-mounted FC 3525 F. This allows a single tractor to both cut and collect Grass simultaneously, making Grass work much faster and more efficient. Alternatively, the FC 3525 F can be mounted together with a Kuhn FC 10030. This will result in a total working area of nearly 10.0 meters, leaving three trails of grass behind the tractor instead of one. These three trails can then be Windrowed to make them easier to collect. The best configuration for easy maneuvering has the FC 3525 F at the front and the FC 10030 at the rear, but they will work fine even if switched around. The store states that this Mower requires 66 kW / 90 hp to operate, but this number is quite meaningless. Even the smallest of tractors available in the base game can both operate this vehicle and tow it without problems. Note that the device does weaken its tractor when operating, so if you wish to tow a working Loading Wagon behind you, a more powerful tractor (around 150 hp) is very much recommended. Specifications * Front Hitch: Three-point hitch Category:Farming Simulator 15 Mowers Category:Farming Simulator 15 Kuhn